Tryptique Créole
by Silius Italicus
Summary: Il s'agit d'un recueil de trois nouvelles, plus ou moins indépendantes les unes des autres et qui expose certains passage de la vie des lyokôguerriers.
1. Au bal masqué

**Bonjour à vous. Au bal masqué est la première nouvelle d'un triptyque. Je préfère prévenir, ce texte est relativement dur à lire, non par les thèmes abordée, mais par le style et la langue employée. À bien des égards, il ne s'agit pas de mon meilleur récit. Pourtant, je n'ai pas voulu le réécrire ou l'amputer.  
Je vous laisse juge, passez un bon moment.**

* * *

 **Au bal masqué**

 _J'ignore en jurant fidélité à un être quel avenir nous attend et même en un sens quel être il sera demain et c'est cette ignorance même qui confère à mon serment sa valeur et son poids. Il ne s'agit pas de répondre à quelque chose qui serait absolument parlant donné._

 _Gabriel Marcel, Journal Métaphysique, 8 Novembre 1930_

Et soudain, la conscience fut il n'y avait rien, il y eut. Il revint à lui.

Une fois que la pensée eut émergée du présent, ce fut plus facile. Il sentit, d'abord confusément, puis avec une acuité de plus en plus grande, qu'il avait un corps. La conscience d'avoir des membres lui revint. Après la masse, le toucher lui revint, la douceur du matelas moelleux, le poids d'une couverture rugueuse. Il ouvrit les yeux, déchirant le dernier voile qui l'empêchait d'être pleinement. Il se redressa, et d'un geste répété dix milliers de fois, il fit basculer sa couette, s'arracha à sa couche. Il balaya l'environnement d'un regard embué de sommeil. Il était six heures et vingt-sept minutes. Son corps réglé comme une horloge avait une petite minute d'avance sur le réveil. La musique s'éleva. _Start me up_ des Rolling Stones, la même tous les matins.

Il traversa la pièce étroite et encombrée qui lui servait de chambre et ouvrit la porte. La voie était libre. À cette heure-ci, nul ne viendrait le déranger durant ces ablutions matinales. Il commença donc par aller soulager sa vessie, avant que de passer en chantant sous la douche.

À six heures quarante il était de retour dans sa chambre. Il entreprit de se raser dans le silence enfin revenu au sein de son cerveau. L'eau froide dont il se servit pour évacuer les dernières traces de mousse lui fouetta le visage. Il en profita pour se remémorer le programme de la journée. Une révélation vint à le frapper. C'était le jour du bal. Ce qui impliquait plus d'animation, d'agitation, de devoirs. Et l'obligation de se costumer.

Il lui faudrait aussi veiller et sacrifier ces heures nocturnes où il pouvait oublier, s'oublier.

Il soupira. Pour se remettre d'aplomb, il s'aspergea d'eau froide. Il s'essuya, puis passa de longues minutes à se composer un sourire. Les jours de fêtes lui étaient pénibles. Ils l'obligeaient à accentuer le trait, à distordre quelques points de son visage et de ce caractère qu'il avait revêtu. En effet, laisser transparaître un manque d'enthousiasme, de joie ou d'appréciation attirerait par trop l'attention. Son but était de dissimuler, non de laisser transpercer. Et puis, qui sait, ne pas gâcher le plaisir des autres lui permettrait peut-être de l'atteindre.

Il était prêt. Juste à temps, car le monde là-dehors n'attendait pas. Il hésita un instant. Il inspira pour se donner le courage de faire ce qui devait être, et préserver le nécessaire. Il mit un pied dehors, un intrus rejoignant la vie des hommes.

Aller en cours. Qui diable avait pu inventer pareille torture ? Une classe n'était jamais qu'un aquarium rempli de requins. Tous, ils se regardaient les uns les autres, et les flux d'alliance et d'amitié étaient en perpétuels mouvements. Il n'y avait guère que la haine qui sut rester en place. Et cet aquarium baignait dans une atmosphère d'attirance et de répulsion, de sexe. Autrement dit nul n'écoutait et chacun cherchait à sauver sa réputation. Il n'était de meilleur acteur qu'un collégien. Toujours sur ses gardes, il dissimulait tout de lui pour n'offrir qu'un visage lisse et inintéressant de conformisme.

En sus d'être ennuyeux, les cours n'offraient même pas un répit. Car le vide qu'il arborait derrière son masque les aurait terrifiés et lui aurait valu ostracisme et anathème. L'exercice était rendu plus compliqué aujourd'hui du fait de la fête. Une certaine excitation régnait qu'il se devait de partager. D'ordinaire, il adoptait un comportement excessif, outré. En effet, les idiots ne pouvaient être intelligents. On se méfie des ombres, des réticents et des dominants. Les excessifs font se relever des sourcils, mais font très vite partis du paysage. Ainsi avait-il pu s'inscrire dans la toile de fond. Il était devenu un élément d'animation traditionnelle. Et, si un jour le vide reparaissait, si le masque implosait, nul ne s'étonnerait de voir un sanguin devenir bilieux. En somme, sa couverture était parfaite. Sauf pour ces quelques jours de fêtes annuels, la Noël, la Pâques, et quelques fêtes congrégatives. Ces jours-là, un excès qu'il qualifiait d'exubérance était le sentiment commun. Aussi devait-il être encore plus extrémiste. Mais le quotidien était déjà une guerre totalisante où il poussait tout son être à ses plus grandes extrémités. Bien sûr, cette guerre était finie il mourrait. Il ne pouvait partager la fièvre des jours de fêtes, de même que, toute bouillante qu'elle fût. l'eau ne pouvait consumer.

Ainsi, quelques journées par an il fallait monter au calvaire, et espérer survivre à ce marathon de l'esprit. Chaque année, ce chemin de croix spirituel devenait plus dur. Le devoir étant un maître inflexible, juste et vital, il ne pouvait s'en dissocier et s'abandonner.

La cloche sonna, ou plutôt la SNCF annonça la fin du cours. Il lui fallait maintenant aller préparer la fête. S'associer aux préparatifs avait été un coup de génie. Nul ne s'étonnait qu'un organisateur ne partageât point la ferveur populaire. Ayant charge d'assurer le plaisir l'autrui, il ne pouvait se laisser entièrement posséder par ce sentiment, sous peine de ne pouvoir prévenir sa fin. Il faut des gens pour veiller au grain. Hypocritement, autrui disait de ceux-là qu'ils trouvaient leur bonheur dans le plaisir d'autrui. Belle manière à la vérité de se purifier et de se dédouaner. L'homme ne reculait pas devant grand-chose pour préserver la pureté de son égoïsme, et lui ne faisait pas exception. Il en était juste plus conscient qu'eux.

Une fois rendu, il se plongea dans les travaux d'aménagements, et soulagea son visage de la jovialité. Il paraissait compréhensible que la manutention, surtout d'objets de poid, ne suscitât pas un enthousiasme débordant.

Un incident vint rompre ces conditions heureuses d'évolution. Milly et Tamiya s'étaient engagées dans une escarmouche malheureuse avec Sissi. Celle-là, du haut de sa hargne, les avait à l'excès dominées. L'intervention avait été dure et s'était soldée par l'impudence colérique des jeunes journalistes en herbes.

Pareil éclat pouvait être source d'instabilité et de chaos. Ce dernier représentait un risque pour l'hérétique. Aussi allait-il falloir veiller au grain. Il se demanda un instant s'il était possible d'apaiser le ressenti de la punition encourue par les deux jeunes journalistes. Le point était délicat, car s'il était perçu comme hypocrite dans sa proposition de réconfort, sa situation deviendrait excellemment délicate. Au point de compromettre l'édifice tout entier. Et qu'importait le fond de véracité de son sentiment. La vérité n'a pas de valeur. Peut-être que la ruse aurait le bon résultat. À supposer que s'exprimer soit le bon geste. L'absence égoïste ne saurait choquer le nihilisme des habitants de Kadic. Une difficile et trop courte réflexion s'imposait. « À chaque jour suffit sa peine », mais il était des journées plus chargées que d'autres.

C'est alors que le monde se rappela à lui. Alors que midi sonnait au beffroi, un autre fardeau lui revint en mémoire. Si le jeu n'avait pas été si important, il se serait bien passé de cette anamnèse-là. Il quitta donc le lieu des réjouissances à venir. Il avait rendez-vous.

En pestant, il accéléra le pas. Les belles personnes prenaient très au sérieux la ponctualité. L'amour, enfin l'apparence des effets du romantisme, était un outil de dissimulation très utile. Qu'un amoureux récent, et donc transi, fut quelque peu absent et lunatique relevait du plus haut degré de normalité. Autrement dit, c'était un point de cohérence du moi social, du masque attendu par la société. Il n'était pas difficile de mimer cet état, et les bénéfices étaient grand pour lui. L'amour, enfin le sentiment amoureux, expliquait un certain décalage, un retrait de la vie sociale qui n'était autre qu'une participation à la civilisation et donc une acception de la société. L'érémitisme amoureux l'inscrivait dans la société plus sûrement que tout autre devoir ou rite.

Bien sûr, la balance était équilibrée. Il fallait qu'il acceptât la société d'une amante. Un amant eût été tout aussi possible mais aurait posé nombre de problèmes qu'il valait mieux éviter. Il voulait faire glisser les regards sur lui, non voir des sourcils se relever sur son passage. Il fallait ménager une forme d'intimité, l'ombre d'un jardin secret à partager, accepter rendez-vous et activités, parer à la pression des ardeurs. Cette relation-ci venait tout juste de débuter. Aussi son numéro de funambulisme n'aurait pas dû être compliqué. Mais cette polka s'avérait difficile à transformer en valse. Sa partenaire restait bien rétive. Et trop attentive au qu'en-dira-t-on. Alors que lui avait besoin de publicité, non d'une relation ombragée et orageuse. Un certain doigté s'imposait. Mais l'échec de cette tactique était un risque de plus en plus patent. Tout en devisant de choses et d'autres, cours, enseignement, rumeurs, il cherchait et comment mener à sa fin ce faux-semblant et l'identité de celle qui précipiterait tant la fin qu'une renaissance.

La chose était rendue délicate par le fait qu'il n'était par pur esprit. Son corps se rappelait à lui et interférait avec la clarté cristalline de la logique. Et son corps avait soif de chaleur, faim de contact. Il désirait. Chose gênante et inadmissible. Combat qui avait par trop gagné en intensité ces derniers temps. À cause de ce duel, il n'avait su mener la relation et l'avait laissée s'éterniser. Son bouillonnement extérieur ne s'apaisait qu'en présence d'une amante, dans le même temps celle-ci l'encourageait tant volontairement que par sa seule présence évidente. Une langueur acide dont elle était la cause le dévorait ces derniers temps. Il savait qu'il faiblissait. Alors qu'il avait commencé avec ce jeu d'approche consistant à faire un pas en avant puis deux pas en arrière, désormais il ne reculait plus que pour sauter. Seule une trace de culpabilité le retenait. Il usait d'elle comme d'une marionnette, quoiqu'il n'eût su éviter de se faire attraper par des fils à son tour. Certes l'amour était une illusion. Certes tous finissaient par le savoir, par voir au-delà du tissu de valeur tendu par la société. Mais précipiter la découverte, la provoquer avant qu'autrui ne fut prêt était cruel pour l'autre, difficile pour soi. Car il ne s'agissait pas pour lui de l'amener à la juste compréhension de l'ordre du monde, à l'acceptation de l'impossibilité de partager en vérité. Il n'y avait aucune raison qui ne fût égoïste derrière ses actes. De temps en temps il se demandait si cette attention aux autres n'était pas indue. C'était un obstacle qui l'empêchait d'atteindre ses objectifs. Inutile et archaïque. Mais il n'avait jamais su ni pu extraire cette erreur de lui. Alors il faisait bon cœur contre mauvaise fortune.

En deçà de ces nécessaires réflexions, il essayait de ne pas trop se compromettre. Même si son babillage l'envoûtait et que ses hanches appelaient ses mains. Il savait que de céder au désir serait sa perte. Il ne saurait s'en décoller et s'y brûlerait. « La lucidité est la blessure la plus proche du soleil. » Mais il s'enivrait de ce possible. Y mettre fin aurait brisé son amante. N'était-elle pas plus heureuse dans sa naïveté ? Quant à lui, il ne faisait là que se laisser aller. L'illusion était un insurmontable mirage, la pente naturelle de l'esprit. Il était naïf de croire en son désir. Quand bien même eût été l'amour, il lui aurait été impossible au moins autant qu'interdit. Il devait cesser de jouer avec le feu. L'expérience de la tentation n'était en rien fortifiante. C'était la voie de l'orthodoxie et de la dissolution.

Il fallait rompre. Sortir de ses bras. Décoller de ses lèvres. Reconstruire en vérité son image générique. Partir. Maintenant.

La fièvre au cœur, il s'extirpa maladroitement. Tandis que ses lèvres proféraient de vagues prétextes, parlaient de devoirs, son corps jouait un admirable double-jeu. Il amena son amante à croire qu'il avait peur de se commettre. C'était là une excuse recevable. Elle avait en outre l'avantage de préparer la fin définitive, de paver la voie de la destruction.

Il convint d'un autre rendez-vous.

Il était devenu vaniteux. Il avait pris des risques inconsidérés et tout allait s'effondrer. La somme de tant d'efforts, son sanctuaire face aux naïfs adeptes de l'amour et autres vacuités idiotes, pouvait fort bien éclater comme on perce une bulle. Il avait trop cru en sa logique. À l'abri derrière ses murailles doctrinales il s'était imaginé pouvoir se reposer. « Tout est vanité ».

L'ironie de la situation lui arracha un rire âpre. Lui le comédien, le masque averti, il avait cru dans les fondations du rôle. Il s'était pensé comme stable, avec des traits définis. Le vide n'était pas. Le néant n'existait pas. Il avait oublié que le néant n'avait pas de prédicat. Le menteur s'était si bien appliqué à mentir, tant à lui-même qu'aux autres, qu'il avait cru.

Il devait se ressaisir. La raison était son alliée. Il pouvait encore contrôler les dégâts. Pour l'instant, il ne s'était trahi qu'à ses yeux. Cautériser ce problème serait long, mais ne représentait pas de danger externe. En revanche, il ne pouvait laisser s'installer l'infection. Il s'en occuperait le soir même, après le bal. La nuit promettait d'être courte et épuisante.

En attendant il devait renouer avec le portrait, se réinvestir pleinement dans le rôle afin de prévenir tout haussement de sourcil. Une occasion se présenta. Milly et Tamiya marchaient anxieusement à travers le parc. Les voir ici dans cet état était un problème et un signe. Cela indiquait une dispute ou une crise. C'était sans aucun doute lié aux événements du matin. Mais il pouvait leur passer du baume au cœur. Apaiser cette tension éliminerait une source de chaos. Accomplir son rôle le ramènerait dans le chemin juste, l'hérésie. Il avait tout intérêt à procéder rapidement. D'un autre côté, il était fortement ébranlé. Il prenait le risque de ne savoir garder le contrôle de la confrontation et de ne pouvoir l'amener là où il souhaitait. Il pesa rapidement le pour et le contre. Puis il parti à la recherche des deux jeunes filles.

Des goûts et des couleurs il ne faut pas parler ni juger, mais la débauche de son et de lumière que d'aucun appelaient « fête » lui donnait la migraine et l'agaçait. Mais il était bien trop secoué pour que cela vint à affecter son sourire. En toute honnêteté, il n'aurait pas dû être présent ce soir. Son esprit était pris dans les marées des alternatives ses protections sur le point de s'effondrer. Il allait devoir s'en remettre à l'expérience. Aux habitudes et automatismes polis et accumulés par une longue pratique. En être réduit à cela était un signal de danger, et ce fonctionnement sans intelligence était un danger tout aussi conséquent. Hélas, il n'avait pas le choix. Cette soirée était donc un détestable pari. Il commença à tourner dans la salle. Ce fut en connaisseur qu'il apprécia les atours de fête, ces déguisements du bonheur. Ce soir, chacun en se masquant rendait criante la vérité. Ils jouaient. Ils jouaient à être des jeunes, des adultes, des êtres de société. Ils prenaient des rôles et des poses, révélant par la même leurs tics et astuces. Il pouvait alors distinguer les éléments du masque quotidien, et voir affleurer le néant derrière leurs yeux.

Il oubliait systématiquement ce côté-là des fêtes. C'était pourtant le seul plaisant. Il ne se sentait alors plus aussi anormal. Pour un temps, le rêve prenait le réel. Pour un temps, imaginer pouvait être considéré.

Il croisa Ulrich Stern. Cette rencontre fut source d'émotions violentes. Il ne jouait pas le jeu. Venant dans ses ternes habits de cancre il se dérobait, il prétendait ne pas prétendre. Il se proclamait entier, substance unique. Ne savait-il pas qu'il n'était de surface sans fond ? Ou il était d'une confondante naïveté, confinant au crétinisme, ou il était un autre hérétique. Il était un danger dans les deux cas. Il allait falloir contrôler son évolution. Le jeune homme avait l'air inquiet et agité. Pour tout dire, il restait complètement extérieur à la fête. Sachant reconnaître les signes d'un esprit tendu vers un objectif, l'hérétique se dit de garder un œil sur lui.

Ce faisant, il continua à hanter la fête, circulant entre les anneaux, glissant de périphérie en banlieue. Il était là où se trouvait sa place. Il se détachait des ombres comme l'angelot en stuc de la voûte. Il n'était pas vivant, il était dans le tableau. Pourquoi alors, tout son être semblait vouloir fuir ? Serait-il repris par ses hallucinations ? Il y avait déjà perdu du crédit. Encore que les boursouflures de son rôle eussent jouées leur rôle de parade.

Ah ! Le proviseur donna le signal. La fête allait bientôt atteindre son paroxysme avec l'élection de la reine Ensuite, l'ambiance retomberait progressivement. D'ici une heure la discipline reprendrait ses droits. Pour lui ce ne serait que le commencement. De longues heures d'exorcisme et de méditation le guettaient. Il fallait ranimer la flamme de la vigilance et rasséréner la doctrine.

Penser qu'au bout de tant de temps les illusions, la grande illusion, reviendraient le narguer, le mener. L'homme était-il à ce point prisonnier ? Ne pouvait-il admettre la nudité calculatoire et sans âme du monde ? Pourquoi, pourquoi le cœur cherchait-il toujours la pente miraculeuse ? Son subconscient cherchait toujours quelque chose d'autre que la seule raison. Mais il n'y avait qu'elle. Elle seule animait le monde et les êtres. Ouverture ! Sortir ! Communiquer ! Charité ! Des sons vides plaqués par des désirs idiots et des inconscients. Des fantasmes habilement manipulés par des ambitieux en quête de pouvoir. De vains mots repoussants comme de la mauvaise herbe dans le cœur des autres comme dans le sien. Le cœur justement. C'était là une idiotie dont il n'avait que trop tardé à se débarrasser. À force d'user de son sens courant, il avait refermé le piège, cru à autre chose qu'à une pompe sanguine.

Que d'autres se fassent prendre ! Qu'ils aillent se faire pendre ailleurs ! Lui resterait, roc dans la rivière, comédien conscient. Il ne serait pas dupe. Il ne laisserait pas les principes et le rêve appelé « paix » lui masquer la vérité de la guerre !

Son sang bouillonnait. La foule fut parcourue d'un frémissement. Bientôt la marée fut rire. Stern ayant affirmé qu'un ours en peluche géant allait attaquer et qu'évacuer était en conséquence nécessaire.

Il allait intervint, nonobstant l'exaltation de ses sens et l'emportement de sa pensée. Le mur se fractura. Il vit au ralenti plâtre et béton voler en éclats, déchirés par la force du coton rembourré. Pan pris possession de l'assemblée. Phobos le prit. Un verre à la main il se figea, la mâchoire décrochée.

C'était un cauchemar.

L'ours déchira le mur comme un rideau dévoilant l'impossible.

Il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle. C'était bien lui. La chose qui l'avait pris à parti quelques heures plus tôt.

L'ours se pencha, présence étrangère. Pas d'haleine fétide, pas de bruits, pas d'odeur, pas de grognements. Il n'était pas mondain.

Non ! C'était impossible. Il devait fermer les yeux. Revenir à la raisonnable réalité.

Le phénomène releva le bras. Il allait frapper et tuer.

Il devait intervenir, s'animer, se reprendre. Sortir de l'hébétude.

Cet être ne pouvait pas… Non ! Il n'était pas. Mais il ne pouvait refuser la réalité apophantique.

Un élève se tenait agenouillés devant la chose. Il allait mourir. Il vit son visage, son appel. Il devait le sauver, contraindre son corps, se jeter sous le coup et être écrasé. C'était illogique. Ce ne pouvait être. Fuir permettrait de survivre. Il calcula qu'il lui fallait quarante secondes et soixante pas pour arriver à une première halte sûre. Quoi ! Se soustraire ? Manquer à sa détresse ? Trahir sa fondation, se dérober à l'humanité ? Abandonner sa responsabilité.

À quoi sert de se dissimuler ? À quoi bon se camoufler et se protéger derrière un masque si son protégé mourait, causant la mort de l'autre quand il avait voulu le protéger ? En son âme transpercée, éclatait la vérité. Lucidité brûlante comme un soleil, elle consumait tout. Rôle, individu, classe, âge, sexe… Ne laissant qu'un être aussi nu que l'essentielle pauvreté de cet autre face à lui. Par-delà ce qu'il avait été, en deçà de ce qu'était cet élève, comment refuser, comment se refuser ? Il n'exhortait pas, son existence était son appel.

Nul besoin de se draper. La nudité ainsi révélée, l'unité revenue. Consommé le faux-semblant ! Unis dans la fraternité et sortis de l'égalité du même. Seul, réconcilié face à l'altérité.

Un de corps et d'esprit, en union avec l'origine, un élan le parcouru. Dans la clarté pure de l'invention il faillit afin de sauvegarder et de préserver. Toute éviction, tout à peu près disparurent dans la blancheur d'un monde retrouvé.

Et soudain la conscience fut il n'y avait rien, il y eut. Il revint à lui. Une fois que la pensée eût émergée du présent, ce fut plus facile.

L'eau froide dont il se servit pour évacuer les dernières traces de mousse lui fouetta le visage. Relevant la tête il fut attiré. Pourtant rien n'avait changé. Son visage restait marqué, ses yeux trop vifs. Il croisa leur reflet et ressentit le murmure. Réconcilié, il avait changé. Une vérité qui lui imposait de s'y tenir. D'où ? Qu'était-ce qui le contraignait ? D'où cet appel sur le chemin ?

Mais il l'avait déjà embrassé.

Il mit un pied dehors, rejoignant la vie des hommes.

« Comment vous allez M'sieur Moralès ? Vous avez l'air… »

Il répondit d'un sourire .

« Ça, je préfère ne pas en parler ».

 _–ce regard est précisément l'épiphanie du visage comme visage. La nudité du visage est dénuement. Reconnaître autrui, c'est reconnaître une faim. Reconnaître Autrui –c'est donner. Mais c'est donner au maître, au Seigneur, à celui que l'on aborde comme 'vous' dans une dimension de hauteur_

Lévinas, _Totalité et infini._


	2. C'est bon pour le moral

**Bonjour, Ce texte est le deuxième du triptyque créole. Les nouvelles au sein de ce recueil peuvent se lire indépendamment. Surtout, ce texte est d'un abord bien plus facile que le précédent. Pour autant, le thème abordé est sensible.**

 **Ce texte à deux titre, dont l'un est une reprise d'une chanson de la guerre de Sécession américaine sur le retour des soldats dans leurs foyers.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **When Johnny comes marching home again**

 **ou**

 **C'est bon pour le moral**

Michel Fonti se leva d'un geste mal assuré. Quittant le pôle des ventes, il gravit deux étages pour se rendre chez ses collègues de la finance. Dehors le ciel était uniformément gris. Il détestait ces expéditions. Là-bas l'atmosphère était moite et pesante, le silence absolu, n'était quelques coups rageurs sur les claviers.

Il s'approcha de Didier. Celui-ci, trop concentré, ne releva pas la tête. Toussotant pour attirer son attention il demanda :

« Le Tout-Puissant est là ? »

Surpris, Didier sembla émerger d'un long rêve.

« Oui. Le bureau au fond à droite.

— Merci.

Michel traversa le plateau. Devant la porte de verre teinté, il inspira longuement. Il toqua. Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais c'était habituel à ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il entra.

Une liasse de papiers était éparpillée sur le sol à côté du bureau en acajou. Le patron était affalé dans son fauteuil. Il avait les épaules basses, le regard défait. Ses bras pendaient de chaque côté des accoudoirs. Il marmonnait d'un air hébété. Michel entendait la sonnerie criarde d'un téléphone. Le portable de son chef était tombé par terre.

« Monsieur ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

En trois enjambées, il fut auprès de son supérieur. Ce dernier était tellement choqué qu'il ne répondait pas. Michel sortit du bureau.

« Marie-Luce ! Le chef fait un malaise ! Appelle le SAMU ! Icham, tu as toujours ta bouteille planquée sous le bureau ? Il lui faut un truc fort je crois. »

Tous les financiers relevèrent la tête et se précipitèrent vers le bureau de leur patron. Les langues et les hypothèses allèrent bon train. Très vite un gobelet en plastique blanc fit son apparition. L'odeur âcre du gin fendit la foule amassée devant la porte. Michel du faire boire son patron. Aucune réaction ne parcourut le corps. Un deuxième gobelet fut rempli. Puis un troisième dans la foulée.

« Icham ! Vous êtes viré. Pas d'alcool au bureau. Demain à la première heure vous rendez votre badge. »

Relevant les yeux, le patron aperçut la foule.

« Je ne vous paye pas à bâiller aux corneilles ! Au boulot ! aboya-t-il.

Sa voix avait retrouvé ses accents autoritaires. Mais le ton était plus trouble que d'ordinaire, empreint d'une certaine lassitude. Comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à voir ou à savoir, l'attroupement se dispersa. Il fallait répondre au téléphone, rédiger des mails et chatter. Le patron se servit un quatrième verre qu'il avala cul-sec.

Il quitta précipitamment le bureau. Pour la première fois depuis vingt ans, il annula ses rendez-vous du jour.

Le commissaire Françon s'épongea le front. Le chauffage était bloqué à son maximum. Aussi faisait-il une température torride dans l'hôtel de police. Mais cela n'expliquait en rien la moiteur de ses mains. « Un de plus… Un de trop… » pensa-t-il. La visite à la morgue l'avait secoué. Il avait dû faire confirmer l'identité du corps. Quelle mère aurait pu rester de marbre devant cette tâche-là ?

Maintenant il allait les recevoir tous les deux, le père et la mère. Une fois de plus il faudrait avouer. C'était un de ces cas où il n'y avait rien. Néant. Pas une once de motif. Le mode opératoire en lui-même était simple. Du fait du statut des parents de la victime une enquête approfondie était diligenté. Mais les conclusions étaient déjà connues. Cet entretien serait éprouvant. Il avait déjà demandé au Lieutenant Ah-Yohne de lui préparer la bouteille de Gin qui lui permettrait de tenir le reste de la journée.

Dominique Françon s'appuya sur le rebord de son bureau. Une inspiration, puis deux. Il attendit que son cœur battît vingt fois puis répéta la manœuvre. Parvenu au terme de cent battements il avait retrouvé une certaine équanimité. Il força son visage à reprendre une apparence grave et soucieuse, ainsi que l'exigeait sa fonction.

« Entrez ! s'écria-t-il avant même qu'ils n'eussent frappé à la porte. »

Ils passèrent vite sur les présentations d'usage. La mère avait à peine recouvré de son choc du matin. Le teint pâle. La démarche courte et serrée. Elle se tendait comme une corde de violon pour ne pas se laisser aller sous la pression. Pour ne pas lâcher les vannes. Lui avait le front durci et le regard impatient. Ses yeux ne tenaient pas en place. Ils virevoltaient d'un élément à un autre dans la pièce. La tasse à-demi pleine qui indiquait une dépendance l'ordinateur de basse qualité qui soulignait le manque de moyens le manteau effiloché. Enfin, il vint à se poser sur le corps de son hôte. Ainsi il pouvait, après l'avoir compris, l'attaquer et le dominer. Il était entré dans le bureau à la manière d'un char d'assaut sur le champ de bataille. Protégé par son armure, sûr que son poids, son aura détruirait les velléités de la partie adverse.

Une fois qu'ils se furent tous assis, le commissaire commença :

« Je souhaitais vous voir pour faire le point sur l'enquête avec vous. »

Voyant que ses interlocuteurs restaient de marbre, il poursuivit :

« Le corps a été trouvé ce matin à six heures par les équipes de nettoyage. Nous avons été immédiatement contactés. Cela faisait au moins une heure que le cœur ne battait plus. L'autopsie devrait nous donner sous peu plus de détails. Nous sommes cependant relativement sûrs qu'il s'agit d'un suicide. Les veines des poignets ont été tailladées. Et nous avons retrouvé une boîte de somnifères entièrement vide. Pas un signe de violence. Le lieu… Appuyé à un immeuble, en face du pont et de l'usine Pergault abandonnée. Mes hommes sont en train d'interroger ses camarades et les professeurs du lycée Kadic.

— Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que mon fils faisait là, dehors… au beau milieu de la nuit ? Je ne le mets pas en internat pour qu'il puisse faire le mur ! avait explosé le père.

— Monsieur, Nous enquêtons. Mais un établissement scolaire n'est pas une prison.

— Et ses fréquentations ! Ces soi-disant amis ? Je suis sûr que c'est eux ! C'est de leur faute ! Je lui avais pourtant dit… »

Il retomba dans son fauteuil en ruminant.

« Mais, intervint Madame d'un ton minaudant, il n'a pas laissé de lettres ?

— Madame, tous ceux qui se suicident ne laissent pas de lettres ou de raisons derrière eux. Je vous assure que nos psychologues travaillent à essayer de comprendre. Votre enfant vous paraissait-il tendu ces derniers temps ? Quelque chose qui le préoccupait peut-être ? Ou quelque chose sur l'endroit où on l'a trouvé ? Le moindre indice peut être capital.

— Ses résultats étaient déplorables, voilé tout. Il était un trublion et un clown ! Il désobéissait, manquait les cours et ne travaillait pas. »

La tempête avait encore rugi. Malgré tout le commissaire restait sceptique. Il avait eu un coup de fil de ses agents. Les résultats du jeune homme étaient tout à fait honorables et lui assuraient un passage sans souci dans le supérieur. Il avait un solide groupe d'amis, une bonne réputation. Un peu taciturne, mais rien de bien inquiétant. Les professeurs n'avaient rien vu. Comme toujours dans ces cas-là. Ce bref portrait ne répondait pas à celui que venait de dresser le père. Mais seul l'enquête établirait les vraies raisons du suicide.

« Et sur le lieu Monsieur ?

— Bah… Il devait traîner là plutôt que de travailler sérieusement.

— Il… il ne nous parlait plus.

— Je vois. Pardonnez-moi d'insister, mais vous ne voyez pas ce qui aurait pu le pousser à ce geste ? »

Ce fut à ce moment que la femme éclata en sanglot. Son corps tremblait à mesure que des vagues de larmes traversaient sa poitrine. Essayant de contrôler l'irrépressible marée elle se tassa sur sa chaise. Des syllabes incompréhensibles jaillissaient de sa bouche entre deux ou trois hoquets. Elle enfuit son visage entre ses mains. Le mascara se mit à couler laissant des traînées pâteuses sur ses doigts. Mal à l'aise, le commissaire s'était à demi-levé. Il avait ouvert la bouche, mais aucun mot de réconfort n'en était sorti. Monsieur avait serré les poings et s'était carré sur son fauteuil. Il foudroya le commissaire de son regard d'aigle. Puis il reboutonna sa veste de costume. La fraîcheur de la pièce le faisait frissonner, alors que son visage luisait de transpiration.

« Madame, je suis navré. Je… pense que ce sera tout… toutes mes condoléances. Avant que vous ne partiez… Tenez. Prenez. »

Il leur tendit une carte de visite au nom d'Éric Pelée, psychologue.

« C'est un ami. Spécialisé dans l'aide aux familles des victimes. Il saura vous aider si vous en ressentez le besoin. »

Monsieur jeta un regard dédaigneux sur le bout de carton qu'il enfourna machinalement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il se leva, se fendit d'une formule d'hypocrisie et s'en fut.

Elle se leva en vacillant. Ses yeux avaient rougi. Son menton dégoulinait. Elle alla rejoindre son mari. Sa plainte résonna dans les couloirs pendant de longues secondes avant que l'air lourd de travail ne revint apposer sa chape de plomb.

Il était six heures du soir. Le cimetière commença à s'emplir. Des hommes gras en costumes noirs descendaient de leurs voitures de luxe. Des femmes tout juste sorties des bureaux les accompagnaient. Perchées sur leur talons-aiguilles, l'ombre de leur chapeau faisait comme une grille opaque sur leurs visages. Un vent morne agitait faiblement robes et manteaux. Des cloches sonnaient au loin. Le rythme lent du glas se languissait dans les esprits et pesait sur les cœurs. La foule afflua devant le trou : amis et alliés, compagnons et partenaires. Un jeune homme de seize ans était mort. Ses aînés venaient payer un salut à ses parents. Peu concerné par cet afflux pendulaire, le prêtre poursuivait de sa voix nasillarde.

« Au ciel il est monté nous rappelant, la fragilité de l'homme sans Dieu… »

Devant la foule se dressait le couple. Les traits crispés, le mari se tenait droit comme un « i ». Seuls ses doigts bougeaient. Dépli. Repli. Ils battaient frénétiquement la mesure d'une activité invisible. La tension et la rage. Consumé il n'entendait qu'à peine. Ses lèvres frémissaient.

Sa femme chancela et tomba sur lui. Il la repoussa sans égard. Écroulée dans l'herbe, elle parcourut la foule du regard à la recherche d'un geste. Ses yeux étaient secs. Ses joues étaient émaciées. Les courbes de son corps s'étaient amenuisées.

« Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables. Il a rappelé sa brebis auprès de lui… »

Son fils… il pleurait alors. Le surveillant de plage l'avait ramené. Son petit garçon s'était perdu. Il était sorti de l'eau dans son maillot rouge et n'avait pas vu ses parents. Il leur était sauté dessus après les avoir retrouvés. Son visage éclatait sous la lumière. Il frémissait de joie. Un amour immense les avait enveloppés tous les trois.

« Il atteint maintenant la plénitude. Soyez-en sûr ! Le Seigneur est miséricordieux ! Ne cherchez plus, il est heureux… »

Il avait sept ans. Il s'était appliqué toute la journée. Et maintenant, il montrait sa belle maquette de voilier à son père. Ils étaient allés au parc tous les deux. Mais le voilier avait coulé dans la mare. Il avait tâché son pantalon vert en tentant de le ramener. Pour le consoler ils avaient acheté des glaces et les avaient mangés sous le soleil d'un après-midi d'été.

« Ne soyez pas triste. Il est parti volontairement. Nous le retrouverons dans la joie. ».

Il était invité à un anniversaire. C'était la première fois qu'un ami l'invitait. Mais ils avaient dit « non ». Alors il était parti en catimini. Lorsqu'ils avaient compris qu'il ne boudait pas dans sa chambre, ils étaient descendus dans la rue, à sa recherche. Désespérés à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose. Ils avaient été fous de soulagement en reconnaissant son pull bleu dans la pénombre d'un immeuble. Plus jamais s'étaient-ils dits en l'étreignant.

« mais il n'est pas loin. Dans nos cœurs, il est là. Et il prie pour nous… »

Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il fallait le mettre en pension. Indiscipliné, roublard, sans volonté. Il fallait le remettre en chemin. Qu'importait ses avis ! Il ne savait rien ! Ne faisait rien ! Des jeux stupides ! Fils ingrat, désobéissant ! Il fallait lui apprendre ce qui était bon pour lui. Et qu'il se taise s'il n'avait rien d'autre que des plaintes et des excuses à formuler. Il avait franchi les grilles sans se retourner, silhouette rose au milieu du béton.

« Alors quittez toute tristesse ! Il est inutile de s'en faire. »

Il se renfermait. Pendant les vacances il s'écoulait des jours entiers sans qu'il ne leur parle. Il ne parlait plus qu'à demi-mot l'esprit toujours ailleurs. Et si une parole lui venait, elle était pleine du fiel d'un enfant. Ils avaient enlevé ces affreux posters de sa chambre. Ils avaient refait sa garde-robe. Il allait et venait pendant les vacances, ombre brune et silencieuse dans la maison blanche.

Le prêtre s'était tu. Un par un les invités s'avancèrent pour échanger quelques mots. Le trou fut comblé. Un grand cri jaillit. Une jeune fille était tombée à genoux. Les larmes trempaient le corsage de sa robe noire.

Cette diversion n'empêcha pas l'assemblée de voir le prêtre porter à sa bouche une flasque de bourbon.

« Des fantômes ! Il y a… des… choses qui nous observent là-bas ! »

Les gens échangèrent des regards gênés. L'homme qui avait crié ne désignait du doigt qu'une allée vide.

Pourtant, certains virent du coin de l'œil d'étranges masses noires rôder en lisière de la cérémonie.

Deux jours plus tard, la police ayant clôt l'affaire, la chambre du décédé put être vidée de ses effets.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Je vous en prie, Monsieur. Je compatis à votre douleur… »

Le proviseur de Kadic n'avait pas l'habitude d'être alpagué dans son bureau. Il ne savait plus comment apaiser son interlocuteur.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à mon fils ? Je vous l'ai confié, non ? Rugit l'homme d'affaire en colère.

Monsieur Delmas désespérait de calmer cette tempête.

« Je vous assure que nous…

— À d'autres ! Il était martyrisé ? Il se droguait ? Que lui ont ait ces prétendus amis ? Je veux la vérité maintenant !

— Assez Monsieur.

Jean-Pierre Delmas s'échauffait à son tour.

— Il n'y a rien à redire des amis de votre fils. Tous sont de bons élèves, sans remarques disciplinaires. Appréciés de leurs camarades et des enseignants. La police est déjà venue. Avec les mêmes questions. Votre fils ne se droguait pas, ne fumait pas, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre.

— Alors que lui avez-vous fait ! On ne se tue pas comme ça. Sur un coup de tête. Même mon fils !

— Mais je vous assure…

— Des excuses, encore des excuses. C'est ça que vous enseignez ici ! Je veux des résultats. Trouvez ce qui est arrivé. Ou moi, je vous jure que vous ne serez plus en poste longtemps.

— Il suffit !

Le proviseur s'était levé. Il pointa la porte de la main.

« Sortez Monsieur. Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de m'insulter dans mon bureau. Plutôt que de faire votre deuil. »

Furieux, l'homme d'affaire se leva et sorti.

« Vous aurez de mes nouvelles Delmas ! »

Il s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Traversant les arcades cloîtrant la cour il se rendit à l'internat. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rester plus que nécessaire. Il trouva sa femme devant la porte de la chambre désormais à moitié vide. Il la prit par les épaules. Et ils s'en retournèrent.

Pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un homme mal rasé vêtu d'un survêtement et d'un blazer. Le mari se souvint l'avoir déjà brièvement rencontré. C'était un certain James Marilé ou Jim Moralés. Le surveillant général à ce qu'il semblait.

— Ah Monsieur. C'est bon. Toutes les affaires de votre fils ont été chargées dans votre voiture. Vous pouvez y aller. Heu… Peut-être deux mots avant que vous ne partez ?

— Vous… vous savez quelque chose ? S'enquit Madame soudain sortie de sa torpeur.

— Je suis le surveillant de l'internat, vous savez. »

Il les mena dans une petite pièce privée attenante à la cantine. Le personnel aimait à se réunir là, à l'abri des regards. Il les abandonna un moment pour aller farfouiller dans l'office désordonnée de Rosa. Il en revint, trois verres dans une main, la bouteille dans l'autre.

« Du Don Papa, rançon de mes expéditions d'antan.

— Pardon ?

— Vos quoi ?

— J'en parlerais bien. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. »

Jim braqua son regard sur l'homme d'affaire.

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce…

— Que voulez-vous savoir ? Répliqua le surveillant d'une voix vide.

Interloqué, le négociant en oublia ses réflexes. Son visage se décomposa. Ses traits s'étirèrent. Ses bajoues reparurent.

Jim leva son verre et se tourna vers son interlocutrice.

« vous devriez en prendre. Il est excellent. Buvons en son honneur, voulez-vous ? »

Sa voix s'était faite râpeuse et rapide. Mais bizarrement cela rendait Jim plus bonhomme encore. D'une main hésitante la femme prit la coupe, la leva et but. Avant de retomber dans son fauteuil. Des couleurs reparaissaient sur sa joue, sa gorge, et bientôt ses mains.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

— Il allait mieux vous savez. Enfin… je l'ai… cru. »

Jim soupira. Sa voix était lourde. Les épaules basses il se recourbait au-dessus de son verre.

« Il souriait… avec ses amis. Ses notes remontaient. Et surtout il prenait du plaisir à aller et participer en cours. Il avait mis de l'ordre dans ses histoires de cœur à ce qu'…

— De cœur ! C'est cela qui l'occupait ! Et vous ne faisiez rien ! Non mais, pourquoi vous paye-t-on ? Vous…

— Ce n'était pas cela qui en fait un élève faible. Et il ne s'est rien passé.

— Et qu'est…

— Cela fait longtemps que je fréquente des adolescents. Si sa bande a un souci, ce n'est ni l'amour, ni l'école.

— Vous avouez enfin ! Ils le droguaient ! Hein !

— Il y a eu un fardeau. Mais il est passé. Depuis plusieurs semaines au moins. Ils recommencaient à frayer avec d'autres que leur petite bande.

— Dites-moi, Monsieur… Morilé ?

— Moralés.

Madame avait repris une lampée de cordial. Sa voix avait claquée et son regard transperça les deux hommes.

— Pourquoi ?… Mon fils… S'il allait mieux… Et qu'est-ce qui allait mal ?

— Je… c'est… difficile… »

Et pourquoi votre expérience n'avait-elle rien vu, persifla Monsieur.

« Je ne sais ce qui a pesé sur eux. Votre fils et ses amis. Ils ont été prisonniers… hantés… dans un monde hostile… en lutte… Parfois, ils semblaient des francs-tireurs, des guérilleros… Mais ici… Cela n'a pas de sens…

— Que m'importe votre idiot de sens, intervint sans hurler son interlocuteur. Ce n'est pas comme si…

— Allons chéri… Laisse-le finir ! »

L'ordre avait sonné dans la voix maternelle.

« Leur fardeau disparu. La joie revenue… Je n'ai pas su voir et réagir… il était vide, il n avait rien…

— Rien ? Bah, mon fils était un bon à rien. On le savait déjà !

— Non… son regard… il cachait et dissimulait.

Monsieur éclata de rire.

« lui ? Ajouta-t-il d'un air incrédule. Son visage était un livre ouvert. L'a toujours été. Il n'était déjà pas fichu de se contrôler. Alors mentir avec brio ! »

Son rire redoubla.

« Au moins votre incompétence m'aura soulagé. Si vous n'avez…

— Vous devriez boire vous savez. Il est vraiment très bon. Votre fils contrôlait d'autant moins son attitude qu'il n'y avait rien derrière.

— Sornettes ! Votre logique de comptoir est vraiment maigre. Maintenant vous allez me la jouer zen… »

Le visage du négociant s'adoucit. Ses traits se délièrent. Son front s'aplanit. Une douceur vint à poindre dans ses yeux. Et un air vénérable se dégagea soudain de ses traits.

« Le pourrissement du centre se propage vers la périphérie, dit-il d'une voix solennelle… Ohmm…

— C'est bien cela, répondit Jim Moralés. Il était vide. Il n'avait plus de ressort. Et rien de suffisant pour combler l'avancée du néant.

— Mais c'est que vous croyez ces bêtises.

— Et vous préférez croire que votre fils est un lâche.

— Il s'est suicidé !

— Justement !

Le ton montait. Les joues prenaient des notes de rouges. Les pupilles se contractaient. La bouteille baissait.

— Trop médiocre pour vivre, plutôt que de se redresser, il a lâché prise.

— Il a remporté la victoire. Remporté sa guerre.

— Une victoire ! Il a vu une défaite et s'y est abandonné.

— Il fait taire l'ennemi plutôt que de perdre ce qu'il lui reste et en quoi il croit.

— Il était et est resté une déception. Incapable et sans volonté.

— Pour vous, il a choisi d'embrasser la fin. Pour vous.

— Vous êtes fou ! Et vous prétendez éduquer nos enfants !

— Que pouvait-il d'après vous ? Depuis tout à l'heure, vous dites que c'est un incapable et un bon à rien. Pourquoi être déçu ? Il se montre très capable. »

Un silence glacial succéda à cette échauffourée. Monsieur se servit un verre. Le dernier possible avec cette bouteille.

« Jusqu'au bout il m'a déçu, commença-t-il d'un ton bas et fatigué. Mais vous avez raison sur un point. Quel orgueil ! Le croire incapable d'autre chose que de se traîner ! Il a toujours fait le mauvais choix. »

Il soupira.

— Croyez-vous ? Jim chuchotait, enfin essayait malgré sa voix de baryton. Il est opiniâtre et dur à la tâche. Je ne sais quel était son fardeau, mais il s'y était investi. De tout son être. Il en a fait sa passion, son feu… et… une fois le jeu achevé… lui qui s'y était confondu…

— Il ne lui restait plus qu'à disparaître ?

La voix de Madame Stern était doucereuse.

— Non… peut-être… il n'avait plus de dynamisme.

— La tache d'une vie… Le destin ?

— Tu ne vas pas croire ces idioties !

— Ça suffit Walter ! Regarde un peu. À ton avis, à qui la faute ? Qui ne lui a jamais fait confiance ? Hein ! Maintenant, tais-toi ! Et réfléchi un peu à tes paroles !

— Madame. Ulrich est un fier jeune homme. Honnête, courageux et volontaire. Il aurait pu aller loin. Son orgueil… j'aurais pu… Je suis désolé… je n'ai pas su comprendre ce… néant… ce vide.

— Je comprends. Je vous remercie Monsieur Moralés. Votre bouteille était exquise. Parfaite pour ce que nous avions à faire. Il n'y en aura plus d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

— Et oui.

— Bien, ce ne serait pas sage.… Merci. Passez une bonne journée.

Sur ces quelques mots, les parents d'Ulrich Stern se levèrent et s'en furent. Ils n'entendirent pas les paroles du surveillant :

« Pour un soir, ne puis-je oublier qui je suis… ma promesse… me soustraire… »

Ils ne virent pas non plus l'ombre gazeuse qui les suivait hésiter puis renoncer à rentrer dans le moteur de leur voiture.

* * *

 _Par deux chemins distincts je puis être conduit au terme de mes jours. Si je reste à combattre autour de Troie, ici, c'en est fait du retour, mais je gagne en échange une gloire immortelle si je rentre au contraire en ma chère patrie, c'en est fait de la gloire, mais j'aurais longue vie, et la mort ne saurait m'atteindre de longtemps._

 _Homère, Iliade, Chant 9, 410-416, traduction de R. Flacelière._


	3. Le Diable dans la maison

**Bonjour, cette nouvelle est la dernière de se recueil. Elle est aussi la plus facile à lire à tout point de vue. Si vous survivez à l'introduction…**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Le diable dans la maison**

 _Ce n'est donc pas l'autoréalisation que l'existence médiatique propose à la vie, c'est la fuite, l'occasion pour tous ceux que leur paresse, refoulant leur énergie, rend à jamais mécontents d'eux-mêmes d'oublier ce mécontentement._  
 _La Barbarie, Michel Henry, éd. Grasset, 1987, p. 244_

Un crissement de porte brisa le silence. L'homme entra avec le pas craintif d'un archéologue dans un tombeau égyptien. Quelles révélations l'attendaient ici ? Il referma la porte avec douceur. Il lui importait de préserver les lieux, leur harmonique. Quelques pas entre les murs blancs le portèrent dans le salon, non sans faire légèrement craquer le sol sous ses pieds. La pièce était spacieuse, impression renforcée par la déferlante de lumière qui transperçait la verrière.

Non pas une, mais en fait deux verrières occupaient deux des quatre côtés de la pièce. L'angle formé par ces deux murs de verres était orienté plein sud. Ainsi le paysage qui s'offrait aux yeux par ces fenêtres offrait un panorama allant d'est en ouest. L'ensoleillement était donc maximal toute la journée. En fait, il était tel que le soleil de midi rendait sans doute les lieux invivables. Mais la vue était splendide, il fallait le reconnaître.

Les deux autres murs étaient blancs. La peinture employée était légèrement réfléchissante. Combinée au flot qui passait par les verrières, la pièce donnait l'étrange impression qu'on se noyait. La taille de la pièce devenait difficile à estimer. Tant de blancheur effaçait les limites. L'homme éprouva une étrange impression de désintégration. Aucune frontière ne le retenait. Ses yeux erraient dans leur recherche presque désespérée d'un point d'accroche.

Il y avait bien quelques meubles. Tous étaient dans ce style moderne et industriel qui avait été en vogue quelques décennies auparavant. Ils étaient peints dans un gris métallisé ou virant au blanc. Ils apparaissaient comme strictement fonctionnels. Bibliothèque, vaisselier, guéridon… Sauf que la bibliothèque abritait les assiettes. Une collection de magazines était rangée en rang d'oignon sur le vaisselier. Aucun des meubles ne remplissait donc sa fonction propre. Il en résultait une étrange impression de décalage, d'étrangeté. Impressions qui rebondissait sur l'observateur. Ne serait-ce pas lui qui était inadapté, décalé ?

« C'est un peu trop gros pour être habile, pensa-t-il, qu'est-ce qui est vraiment à l'œuvre ici ? »

Tournant sur lui-même, il balaya les murs du regard. Un tableau ornait le mur sud-ouest. Il ne l'avait pas vu au premier abord. C'était une toile d'art contemporain. D'après la signature, un Soulages. L'intrus, sans être un amateur de ce courant, connaissait un peu l'art contemporain. Assez en tout cas pour identifier le style. C'était une toile de la dernière période, aussi appelée « révolutionnaire » de la seconde moitié des années 2020.

Il était blanc. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à en dire. Oh, il y avait des variations, les marques de pinceaux laissant du relief, mais cela restait blanc. Blanc sur blanc.

Le cadre était plus intéressant en fait. Il était gris et fin. Tellement fin qu'il en devenait presque invisible, Il faisait peut-être un dixième de millimètre d'épaisseur. Le tableau pourtant avait été peint sur de la toile, à l'ancienne. Il avait donc été détaché de son cadre originel, coupé longitudinalement. La fine feuille ainsi extraite avait été collé sur une plaque aimantée. Un bord avait ensuite été rajouté. Sa seule utilité était de permettre de distinguer l'artefact autrement invisible, et la signature. Le propriétaire des lieux était donc suffisamment riche pour risquer la destruction de ce tableau au cours de ces multiples manipulation. Une telle prise de risque indiquait un réel besoin de ce tableau, et en même temps qu'il était parfaitement secondaire. Paradoxe.

Il ne devait pas dépareiller la pièce. Ne pas altérer la structure des effets. C'est pourquoi il devait se fondre dans le paysage. Mais il fallait aussi que l'on sache. Les invités devaient contempler l'opulence—ce genre d'œuvre coûtait une fortune — et le goût — leur hôte s'y connaissait en art et en décoration, Soulages étant un artiste reconnu. Enfin, c'était un signe d'appartenance. « Je fais partie de votre société, de votre petit club de la haute. »

Sur l'autre mur, on voyait de discrètes affiches de film dans les coins supérieurs, deux photos de galas et d'événements prestigieux, et une coupure de journal. Même si aucun visiteur ne pouvait ignorer le métier et les trophées de son hôte. « Un peu de vanité, que diable ! Pensa l'intrus, un sourire en coin étirant sa bouche ». Le maître des lieux était fier, sans doute à juste titre, de son parcours et de ses triomphes. N'était-il pas l'un des hommes les plus adulés de l'histoire humaine ? Un titan qui dominait son époque comme peu de rois ou de prophètes ont jamais pu en rêver. Quoi de plus normal alors que d'étaler discrètement sa gloire ?

Néanmoins, la présence du journal était intrigante. C'était un article critiquant l'avant-dernier film du géant. Un succès populaire, mais emprunt de lassitude. La critique n'avait pas aimé, et même en dehors du petit monde des cinéphiles, tous s'accordaient à reconnaître que le jeu d'acteur était loin de la transcendance. En fait ramené à l'aune de l'échelle personnelle du maître des lieux, c'était un échec. Sans doute le plus lourd de sa carrière, malgré les milliards engrangés. S'approchant l'intrus reconnu le journal. La Croix. Un journal de seconde zone, en voie de disparition. La critique était acerbe, virulente même. Pourquoi conserver un tel témoignage sur l'autel des succès ? C'était une discordance de plus dans l'agencement de cette pièce. Oh, une disparité mineure dans la mesure où il était douteux qu'aucun invité ne soit allé jusqu'à lire cette coupure.

L'intrus en tira une conclusion. Le maître tenait à conserver ceci sous ses yeux. Et en même temps il ne voulait pas que ses hôtes se doutassent de quelque chose. Comme une lettre volée en somme.

Cela jetait un éclairage nouveau sur les lieux. Pour s'en assurer avec plus de certitudes l'intrus aurait dû faire le tour du reste de l'appartement. Mais il était entré par effraction. Aussi ne tenait-il pas à contrevenir plus avant à son éthique. Il était déjà navrant que nécessité eût fait loi. « Combien de fois puis-je encore me permettre ce genre de transgression avant que ce ne soit une habitude ? » La question tourbillonnait dans sa tête depuis de longues années. Le doute qui accompagnait cette interrogation ne cessait de se faire plus faible : Qu'est-ce donc que la survie si l'on ne survit pas en entier ?

Faisant taire ses illusions et ses déchirements, il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre son hôte alors la partie pourrait commencer.

En attendant, il allait passer le temps en réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait appris. Il se cala confortablement dans un coin du canapé. Le cuir blanc étant un peu austère, des coussins avaient été ajoutés. Ce qui était fort bien venu pour soulager son lumbago. Face à lui le tableau continuait de l'intriguer. Ou plutôt de le narguer. Il n'avait jamais compris l'art moderne. N'avait jamais rien ressenti face à ces bizarreries. Ni l'entendement ni la raison en somme ne lui avaient fourni de voie d'accès à ce mystère. Que restait-il alors ?

Et pourtant, ce tableau… Il n'arrivait pas à en détacher son regard. Comme la ferraille face à l'aimant, il était sans cesse aiguillonné. Mais, qu'y avait-il à voir ? Du blanc. Des reliefs de blanc. Comme des griffures à peine recouvertes et déchirant la toile. Mais derrière, il y avait encore et toujours ce blanc exalté sous la lumière. Une exultation qui dissolvait tout et ne laissait rien. Avait-il pensé qu'il était un mystère dans cet art ? Quel idiot.

Il distinguait tous les traits. Où auraient-ils pu se cacher sous une telle lumière ? Il pouvait comprendre, visualiser, le chemin parcouru par le pinceau et la main. Il vit, comme dans un mirage le vénérable artiste, assis face à ce blanc à sculpter. Il vit le trajet de la main, le déploiement de la pensée. Il la vit prendre forme et la toile prit vie.

Il imaginait tout aussi bien l'arrivée des acheteurs. Leur volonté de prendre le meilleur. C'est-à-dire la dernière création selon eux. L'argent changea de main. Le vaniteux put poser sa nouvelle preuve de goût dans son salon et la prostituer aux regards de ses hôtes durant quelques cocktails. Oh oui ! Il voyait très bien. Il connaissait tous les préjugés autour de ce genre d'œuvre, toutes les prétentions. Ce n'était jamais qu'un trophée de plus dans la galerie. Richesse, statut, influence… cet objet n'était qu'un signe et une preuve.

Un signe aux contours bien flous. Un signe qui s'estompait de lui-même au sein d'une pièce tout aussi vague. Indétermination dans un univers indéterminé. Mais signe. Trace d'un ordre, de hiérarchies. Paradoxe.

Un chose et son contraire. En somme, rien.

Et ce blanc, ce blanc omniprésent. Il était happé. Il était absorbé. Il se noyait. Ce blanc. Quelle extase ! Il débordait, de tout côté, de toutes parts. À quoi se raccrocher dans cet univers informe ? Son esprit ouvert à tous les flots se répandait. Mais il n'y suffisait pas. Cet espace était trop grand… trop immense. Comment pouvait-il seulement songer à le combler ? Son pauvre esprit n'y pouvait. Indigne, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'abandonner à cet ordre supérieur. Se soumettre face à l'indicible. S'humilier face à la révélation. Rien. Le néant. Ni ordre, ni chaos. Ni axe ni valeurs.

Incline-toi devant l'éternel et infini !

Incline-toi devant l'unité. Abandonne toute division. Ne fais-plus qu'un !

Épiphanie.

Quelque part, loin, une pièce clignotait à la limite de sa conscience. Un corps tremblait. Qu'était-ce donc que ce souvenir ?

Il tombait. Encore et encore. Il tombait et s'effilochait. Les lambeaux de ce qu'il avait été s'éparpillaient au vent, grains de sable devant l'univers.

Il se dissolvait. Toujours et à jamais. Perclus au sein d'un océan sans nom, condamné à perdre ce qu'il ne savait abandonner.

Où aller quand il n'y a pas de directions ?

Que faire quand il n'y a pas de forme ?

Qu'espérer quand il n'y a que le tout ?

« Je… je… » là-bas, si loin, quelque chose bougeait. Quelque chose parlait.

Une pensée revint. Un souvenir qui avait disparu. Un autre éclat de lumière qui avait consumé sa mémoire et ses actes. Il se souvint. Il avait déjà été dans ce lieu qui n'en est pas un. Il avait juré.

Une promesse.

Il retomba.

La gorge sèche, il tremblait. Son corps—oui, il avait un corps à lui — était agité de soubresauts violents. Un puissant voile d'épuisement s'abattit sur son esprit. Il voulut rouvrir les yeux. Quand les avait-il fermés ? Il les rouvrit. Le salon reparut. Clair et net. Délicieusement ordinaire. Adéquat.

À boire. Il lui fallait quelque chose de fort. Vite. Une bouteille complète, et l'abrutissement. Allons, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose à boire ici-bas. Il se leva. Le tableau fut à nouveau devant ses yeux. Enfin faillit. L'homme retomba, tremblant d'une haine meurtrière. Il n'était par encore prêt pour cette épreuve, pour une nouvelle contemplation de cette… chose…

Il n'osait plus se lever. Enfin, il n'était pas vraiment convaincu que ses jambes fussent capables de le porter. Pourtant, Dieu savait qu'il mourrait d'envie de fuir ce lieu d'horreur et de dégoût.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser quelqu'un à vivre dans un tel endroit ?

Il ne comprenait pas. Un instant il douta. C'était peut-être lui qui était en porte-à-faux. Lui qui était faussé ou victime d'un biais, de schèmes qui lui étaient propres.

Mais ses réactions étaient d'une telle violence qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire droit à ces idées. Il étouffait dans ce piège. Pourquoi être venu ? Au nom de quel principe absurde ? Depuis le temps, il aurait dû savoir que tout cela était vain. À part sa vanité, avait-il une seule raison de croire en sa démarche ?

« Libérez-moi ! ».

La plainte s'était échappé de sa gorge en un gémissement angoissé. Hélas, nul ne pouvait le dédire.

Seul le silence, son vieux compagnon, lui répondit.

Alors il aurait bien voulu que les sanglots viennent et que coulent les larmes.

Nul ne lui avait promis le lait et le miel, mais il ne pensait pas arriver à la vallée des larmes.

À boire. Il lui fallait vraiment quelque chose. Boire et sombrer. Boire et oublier.

Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Il avait encore faire.

Il avait encore à faire.

* * *

L'homme sifflotait. La matinée avait été bonne. Le canard de ce midi avait été succulent et parfaitement aillé. Comment eut-il pu en être autrement lorsque l'on était une star comme lui ? La jeune Lucie en plus avait réussi à être d'une compagnie presque agréable. C'était incontestablement une cerise sur le gâteau. Certes, seule la plastique était importante. Mais si en sus de remplir innocemment son rôle elle pouvait être un tant soit peu distrayante, alors c'était une bonne pêche. Il faudrait peut-être la garder plus longtemps que prévu… Mais ce pouvait être un risque inutile. À voir, à voir.

Il garda son bras autour de sa taille à l'approche de l'immeuble. La meute enragée était là, comme souvent. Il avait appris à ne plus faire attention à ces moustiques fulgurants. Il avait mieux à faire.

Il marqua une pause devant le portail. Tandis que celui-ci était ouvert, il serra la femme un peu plus contre lui. De la hanche, sa main assurée remonta. Elle alla frivolement s'attarder auprès d'un sein. Mais sans le toucher vraiment. C'était hors de question. Du point de vue de la meute, c'était tout comme. Ils salivaient d'avance à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir écrire dans les journaux. Cependant, ils se tenaient la bride, car ce n'aurait pas été la première fois que le Géant allât un peu loin en public.

Remarquant leurs attentes, il hésita. En revanche, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle se pâmait de ce simple effleurement. Elle en était presque à se laisser aller en public. Eh bien, pourquoi pas. Ce serait intéressant à voir, et elle n'allait pas protester.

Il se prit à s'étonner encore une fois des effets du pouvoir et de la gloire sur tous ces Icares qui hantent soirées, réception et lieux de rencontre. Mais il ne se privait pas de leur compagnie. Elle relevait tellement la vie. C'était comme apprendre à jouer d'un nouvel instrument. Il fallait s'entraîner avant de pouvoir en tirer les sons voulus. Il avait été très facile d'apprendre à jouer de Lucie. Pour un peu, il eût été déçu. Mais il y a un temps pour tout et le temps de Lucie n'était pas celui de la virtuosité, mais bien celui d'une rapide facilité.

De l'extérieur c'était presque imperceptible, mais il la rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui, afin de lui communiquer chaleur et odeur. Sa main se fit plus pressante sur son flanc. Il fit jouer la soie douce de sa robe entre ses doigts. Il tira et étira. Elle sentait la robe bouger en un doux froufrou. Le tissu la caressait. Il allait et venait sur son corps. Elle avait la chair de poule. Elle frissonnait à mesure que le tissu passait sur ces cils à la sensibilité exacerbée. Il passait et abattait, repassait et rabattait, lui arrachant à chaque fois une nouvelle gamme de sensations. Elle frissonna de plus belle. Sa gorge tremblait. Elle avait chaud. Si chaud. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour ces mains l'atteindraient. Qu'elles la parcourraient avec tant d'attention, de talent, de dévotion. Elle se sentait monter, encore. Encore. Il continuait, le tissu s'était posé et étiré sur sa peau. Ses passages étaient plus rapides, plus tendus. Ses joues rougissaient. Il continua ainsi tout en l'escortant à travers le parvis, en direction du hall.

Alors, l'autre main de son compère se rapprocha. Elle quitta le pourtour du sein pour s'aventurer dans la vallée. Il appuya sur le tissu qui se gorgea d'humidité. Elle sentit ce poids nouveau contre sa gorge. À mesure qu'il s'imprégnait de sueur, il pesait et entraîner son décolleté vers le bas. La soie se tendit contre ses pointes érigées. Un tremblement la parcouru. Des ondes de plaisir traversèrent son être. Ses lèvres s'agitèrent tandis qu'un gémissement luttait pour sortir de sa gorge. Il agitait tant et plus sa robe, agaçant de la sorte ses tétons tendus. Elle vibrait au rythme de la douloureuse tension de ses organes. Les frottements du tissu apaisaient ses monts assoiffés qui relâchaient alors leur tension dans tout son corps. Une nouvelle vague de plaisir et d'attente s'ensuivait, recréant les tensions tout juste dissipées. Toujours plus haut et plus fort.

La chaleur produisit ses effets. Elle se sentit faible. Elle s'appuya un peu plus fort contre lui. Elle ne s'abandonnait pas. Elle avait sa dignité. Mais elle se sentait un peu fatiguée.

Saluant les gardes à l'entrée, il s'engouffra dans le hall sans plus leur prêter d'attention. Ils avaient déjà bien de la chance d'avoir ce boulot. Il laissa Lucie dans la loge au passage. Son ascenseur privé l'attendait.

Il aimait beaucoup cet appareil. Il était plaqué de bois d'ébène noir dont les veines avaient été teintes en jaune. L'effet était étrange et perturbant. En somme cela assurait sa réputation. Mais plus important encore, c'était un témoignage de son suprême sens artistique. Il n'était pas donné à tous d'avoir un aussi bon goût que lui. À mesure que la machine glissait sans effort le long des étages, il se mit à penser à la petite fête qu'il organisait ce soir. Cent cinquante convives, et quelques surprises. Il fallait bien que le tout-Paris s'étonnât et que lui s'amusât. Il sourit par anticipation. Ce soir, il remporterait une fois de plus la victoire. Il échapperait, pour un petit jour de plus à son tourment. Il échapperait… Encore fallait-il qu'il arrive quelque chose. N'importe quoi qui put réveiller sa chair, fouetter ces sens. Un bonbon de sensualité, une offense spontanée, ou même—qui sait — un nouveau territoire, une nouvelle dimension de sensation et de plaisir à découvrir. Si seulement. Si seulement.

Mais il n'était pas encore temps pour les idées noires—il préférait les aventures du groom à tout prendre — car il y avait encore bien des choses à faire. La décoration, la cuisine et le traiteur, le choix de l'ambiance. Puis il lui faudrait se préparer. Il avait retrouvé une espèce de vieux costume de danse blanc. Cela ressemblait à ce que d'aucun portaient dans les années quatre-vingt. Il ne cessait de se demander où il avait bien pu dénicher un truc pareil et pourquoi l'avoir conservé. Bah, ce soir cela lui rendrait service. Il allait être le roi de la fête. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il commença à fredonner un air entraînant. Du disco. Étrange réminiscence, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé cette musique. Trop conventionnelle.

Il sortit en sifflotant de la cage d'ascenseur. Il traversa d'un pas absent le couloir. Arrivé devant sa porte, il prit ses clefs et fit jouer la serrure. Il entra, se défit de son manteau qu'il accrocha distraitement derrière la porte.

Il passa dans son salon. Il avait soif. Un bon verre d'eau lui ferait du bien.

Il se figea.

« Que faites-vous là ? »

Sous l'effet de la surprise sa voix était restée posée.

« Qui êtes-vous d'ailleurs ? »

Alors que les informations parvenaient à sa conscience, il montait dans les aigus.

Un inconnu était tranquillement assis dans son canapé. Un verre à la main il sirotait son curaçao. À tout prendre cet individu avait du goût. C'était une cuvée exceptionnelle… Allons bon. Maintenant il se félicitait de voir un pillard rentrer et piller sa cave.

L'individu n'ayant pas l'air de répondre, il reprit d'une voix autoritaire.

« Qui es-tu à la fin ? Réponds, petit enfoiré ! Et sort avant que je n'appelle mes gardes du corps !

— Je t'ai connu mieux embouché, Della Robbia, répondit l'inconnu d'une voix pondérée.

— Pardon ? Un vulgaire voleur prétend me donner des leçons !

— Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je le ferais. Tu es devenu théâtral. Tu as trop fréquenté le cinéma, Della Robbia. Enfin, tu étais déjà comme ça avant. »

L'intrus était vêtu d'un survêtement gris et d'une veste dont la teinte fushia était un peu passé. Il portait un collier de barbe encore un peu clairsemé, mais taillé. Son œil gauche ne bougeait presque pas, et l'iris était voilé, signe d'une cataracte prononcée, trop tardive pour être soignée. En dessous de cet œil, une ligne rouge était la marque d'une blessure mal cicatrisée qui devait le démanger lors des grands froids.

Le titan tiqua alors.

« Della Robbia… il y a longtemps que je ne l'avais entendu. Surtout avec ce ton particulier… unique.

— Il y a des choses qui sont faites pour rester enterrer. Les frasques de jeunesses…

— Aucun de nous ne veut en parler je pense, compléta Odd d'une voix enjouée.

— Jim… pardon, Monsieur Jim, reprit-il

— Laisse tomber le « monsieur », en échange je t'appellerai Odd.

— C'est que je n'ai plus l'habitude, moi ! »

Odd ponctua sa remarque d'un rire sec.

« Mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui pousse mon ancien professeur de sport à revenir vers me voir plus de trente ans après mon bac ?

— J'aime bien me tenir au courant de ce que deviennent mes anciens élèves. J'ai suivi ta carrière, tu sais.

— ah ah, toute la France et même le reste du monde l'a fait. Je suis Odd le Magnifique. Le Titan du cinéma. La merveille d'amour… Vous voulez un autographe ? Trente ans après c'est un peu tard. Sérieusement, je suis étonné que vous soyez encore en vie. Vous êtes bien conservé. Comment avez-vous fait ?

— Tu étais déjà insolent et sans tact. Mais te voir désabusé… C'est navrant. Je suis toujours à Kadic.

— Non ? Vous n'avez pas été mis à la retraite ? L'incrédulité perçait dans la voix la star.

— Je me suis arrangé avec l'administration. Cela fait des années que mon âge n'a pas bougé. Proviseurs, secrétaires… ils vont, ils viennent. Je reste.

— Quand même ! Cela vous fait quoi 70 ans au bas mot ?

— Je préfère

— Ne pas en parler.

Un ange passa. Chacun méditait sur ces derniers mots tandis que remontaient les souvenirs. Souvenirs d'un âge plus simple, plus heureux et insouciant. Plus frais. Puis revinrent les blessures, les coups du sort. Les aléas. Non, hier n'était pas mieux. Cette fraîcheur n'était que l'air froid des morgues, la froideur de ce cadavre ranimé à grand peine qu'est le passé. Seul un puissant désir de fuite pouvait amener à ne pas voir les stries, la chair décomposée, les protubérances de ce monstre titubant. Odd Della Robbia le savait bien. Le passé est mort. Le déterrer est inutile, sauf pour se flageller. Le présent, lui est vivant. Après tout, ce soir il connaîtrait peut-être le rassasiement des sens.

« Tu sais, à force de rester aussi longtemps dans le métier, on finit par connaître des gens. Avec certains, cela va même un peu plus loin. On garde le contact.

— Et avec qui, répliqua le Titan d'une voix narquoise. Ælita ? Jérémie ? C'est du passé.

Jim jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la coupure de journal épinglée sur le mur. Odd suivit son regard.

— Quoi ? Vous venez me parler de cet immense succès ! Je suis honoré. »

L'ironie était un peu lourde. Mais, tout à son agacement, Odd n'en avait cure.

« La date.

— Ah ?

— C'était peut-être la cinquième roue du carrosse, mais je n'en reste pas moins surpris que tu gardes ce… mémento.

— Vous…

— Le jour où est mort le héros.

— On a été amis. J'ai suivi de loin ce qu'il faisait. Facile, vu le nombre de fois où il a fait la une des journaux. Le sauveur de Jakarta… le renard du Sahel… la terreur des mercenaires.

— Le survivant aux cent blessures… Le héraut de la France. Panthéonisé le lendemain de sa mort, compléta sarcastiquement Jim.

— Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il a enduré ! William était un héros. Il l'a toujours été.

— Même au collège ? C'est pour cela que tu gardes la preuve de son héroïsme en permanence sous tes yeux ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Le ton d'Odd était polaire. La température dans la pièce semblait diminuer de seconde en seconde sous la pression de la présence glacé de l'acteur.

— À ton avis ? Vous n'avez jamais vraiment tout abandonné.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ? »

Le Titan s'était radouci. Son visage se détendit et ses traits se firent interrogateurs. Ses épaules s'abaissèrent. Son buste s'était aligné sur un léger profil par rapport à son interlocuteur, l'invitant à continuer.

« La mort d'Ulrich.

— Pardon ! Vous crochetez ma serrure, videz mes bouteilles ! Et maintenant vous m'accusez d'avoir assassiné mon ami il y a trente ans de cela ! Vous êtes pas net vous.

— T'ais-je accusé ?

— C'est tout comme…

— C'est plutôt cette façon de bondir aux conclusions qui est suspecte.

— Stop ! Temps mort ! Si vous voulez vraiment qu'on parle de ça… Je ne vous offre même pas l'hospitalité…

Odd tourna le dos à son interlocuteur en marmonnant. Il se rendit dans la cuisine. Jim entendit le claquement sourd d'un placard en bois suivi du son cristallin de bouteilles ou de verres s'entrechoquant.

« Vous avez déjà commencé au curaçao. Vous allez poursuivre avec ou vous prendrez autre chose ?

— La même chose que lui, barman ! répliqua Jim goguenard. »

Odd revint une petite minute plus tard. Il avait deux bouteilles pleines dans la main gauche, et quatre verres dans la droite. Il déposa le tout sur la table. Sortant un couteau de sa poche, il entreprit de déboucher la première bouteille. Celle-ci était en verre spiralé de manière à créer des reliefs qui permettait une meilleure prise. Un petit « plop » retentit lorsqu'il dévissa le bouchon. Le liquide ambré coula du goulot jusque dans les verres. Ceux-ci étaient de petite taille. Leur remplissage ne prit donc guère de temps. Se levant à moitié de son canapé, Odd tendit un verre à son ancien professeur. Ce dernier le prit volontiers. Le temps qu'Odd soit à nouveau installé, il huma le verre. C'était un alcool à la robe ambrée. Une robe légère, complètement transparente sous la lumière qui la jaunissait. Cela laissait présager d'un alcool plutôt léger et au goût sucré. À l'odeur, on sentait des notes de fruits sous le parfum oppressant de l'alcool.

— À nos amitiés passées !

— À nos amours futurs !

Ils trinquèrent ils burent.

Jim laissa ce feu léger se fondre dans sa gorge. Son corps se réchauffa, et un peu de confort revint en son âme. Ce que la liqueur bleutée n'avait su faire, la boisson offerte par Odd l'avait accompli.

— Merci Della Robbia. Il est excellent.

— N'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas une bouteille pour les grandes occasions, mais j'ai toujours pensé que les muscats réchauffent agréablement les cœurs. Ulrich, donc ?

— Ulrich.

— C'était vraiment un suicide. Ulrich était mon ami. Je ne l'ai pas tué. Pas un jour ne passe sans que je me demande si j'aurais pu lui éviter cela.

— Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu l'avais tué ou quoi que ce soit.

— Encore heureux. Pourquoi je l'aurais tué ?

— C'est toujours une femme.

— Pardon ? »

Odd se demandait si Jim n'était pas déjà fin saoul.

« Quel est le meilleur moyen de séparer les meilleurs amis du monde ? Une femme. »

Jim avait insisté sur ce dernier mot.

« Si on croît les flics, neuf fois sur dix, le meurtre est fait par un proche à cause d'une femme, ou d'un gamin semble-t-il ces dernières années. »

Odd éclata de rire.

« Une fille ? Entre moi et Ulrich ? Sérieux ! Vous m'imaginez séduisant Yumi ? Nan, mais allô… Pire, vous pensez que j'aurais pu réussir…

— Non. Elle t'aurait arraché le foie et l'aurait servi à Ulrich au déjeuner. Tu n'y es pour rien dans le suicide d'Ulrich. Pas plus ni moins que chacun d'entre nous à l'époque.

— Alors pourquoi m'en parler. En guise de vieux souvenir il y a mieux.

— Cela t'a touché au cœur. Tu continues d'en souffrir. Jusqu'à m'offrir un verre.

— N'allez pas me faire regretter.

— Jamais de la vie. Ce muscat est très bon. Si nous en reprenions.

— Bonne idée. Après on en viendra aux choses sérieuses.

Jim resservi donc les deux verres.

« Donc, que vouliez-vous me dire ?

— Que caches-tu ? Si tu ne savais vraiment rien sur Ulrich, tu n'aurais pas eu cette réaction tout à l'heure. Tout votre groupe a implosé après cela. La preuve, vous êtes tous parti de votre côté, sans un regard en arrière après le lycée, et même avant, ce n'était plus la joie.

— On a grandi. On a réalisé ce qu'était le mur de la réalité… abandonnés nos rêves de héros.

— Pour bâtir une carrière de cinéma dessus, avant de devenir le séducteur ?

— Pensez ce que vous voulez. Vous avez bien vu ce qui est arrivé à nos rêves et nos désirs.

— Ælita ? Tu sous-entends beaucoup. Je pourrais être de la police…

Odd eut un sourire triste.

« Je pense que vous préférez ne pas en parler. Ælita Schaeffer ? Navré. Si c'était l'information que vous désiriez… Elle a disparu. Complètement. Totalement. Je ne sais rien de plus. Est-ce qu'elle est morte ou vit en ermite sur le Larzac… Aucune idée

— Je ne suis pas de la police. J'aimais bien cette petite. Même si je ne comprends pas ce qui vous a pris de trafiquer son identité. C'est un miracle que ces faux papiers aient tenus dix ans. Et tout ce cirque médiatique…

— Jérémie ne s'en est jamais remis. Avec ce qu'ils lui ont fait pour usurpation et trafic d'identité. Il est toujours mis en esclavage par une officine gouvernementale vous savez. Ça plutôt que la prison de très haute sécurité à vie.

— C'était donc ça…

— Peut-être. Ou bien ils ont profité d'une occasion.

— Sérieusement… repris Odd, vous êtes venus pour me parler du bon vieux temps ?

— Non. C'est pour toi que je suis venu.

Odd se pétrifia. Interdit, il dévisagea son interlocuteur. Quelle idée tordue était donc passé par la tête de Jim. Certes celui-ci n'était pas une lumière, mais quand même. Où diable voulait-il en venir ? Il attendit que le professeur reprit le fil. Il profita de cet intermède pour remplir les verres à nouveau vide.

— Estelle Lagère.

— Pfiou… vous en connaissez du beau monde. Une star de premier rang. J'ignorais qu'elle était passée par Kadic.

— Tu sous-estimes le réseau des surveillants…

— Pardon ? Il existe ?

Odd était incrédule. Le réseau des secrétaires ou des agents, d'accord. Après tout à partir d'un certain niveau de concentration de pouvoir ou de richesse tout le monde connaît tout le monde. Depuis deux ou trois lustres, on progressait plus par la communication, l'entregent, qu'en s'attelant à son travail. L'ultime stade du réseautage. Il avait eu—en son for intérieur il lui restait assez d'honnêteté pour le reconnaître — de la chance d'être arrivé avant. Sans quoi, un trublion extérieur au sérail comme lui n'aurait eu aucune chance. Codes, relations, numéros… autant de choses qu'il n'avait pas.

— Non. C'était une blague.

— Ratée. Vous étiez meilleur dans le temps.

— Les affres de la vieillesse. Tu as fréquenté Estelle.

— N'importe lequel des corbeaux espions massé dans la cour le sait. J'ai été son amant pendant longtemps. Un mois ou deux, c'est presque un record.

— Son amant.

— Et quoi d'autre ? »

Un éclat de colère avait parcouru Odd.

« Elle prétend le contraire.

— Pardon ? Quel contraire ?

— Elle est venue me trouver il y a peu. Elle était dans un sale état—pas à cause de toi. Je l'ai aidé. Elle m'a beaucoup confié par la suite. Notamment le fait que vous n'aviez pas été amant.

— Ridicule. »

— J'ai mené ma petite enquête. J'ai pu retrouver la plupart de tes anciennes conquêtes. Tu n'as jamais couché avec une seule. »

Odd éclata d'un rire froid.

— Vous plaisantez ? Vous appelez ça une enquête ? Il y a des témoignages partout dans la presse. Des années durant ils se sont régalé de mes exploits.

— En posant les bonnes questions. J'ai trouvé de la codéine ici. »

— Et ? Vous ne pouvez…

— Une substance qui rend malléable l'esprit. Tu étais un fantasme, et lorsque nécessaire, tu t'es servi de cette drogue et de leurs rêves pour leur faire croire que tu les aimais.

— C'est un crime ? Elles m'ont aimé, je leur ai rendu.

— des mensonges. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème. Enfin, même toi risque la prison. Tu as toujours été très minutieux dans ces relations. À part ce qui a fait la une des journaux. Il n'y a jamais rien eu.

— Et alors ? En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? Et quand bien même. Ce que je leur ai offert, aucune ne s'est plainte, et c'était bien suffisant pour balayer vos déclarations idiotes.

— Tu les as utilisé puis balancé comme des mouchoirs. »

Jim s'échauffait. Il les avait toutes retrouvées. Toutes avaient souffert durant leur relation, et plus encore lorsque le Titan y avait mis fin. Toutes en gardaient des cicatrices plus ou moins à vif. Toutes avaient été détruites. Aucune n'en avait fait état en public. Elles pensaient que la faute gisait en elles. Chacune pensait qu'elle était la seule à avoir vécu sa relation ainsi. Les verres étant à nouveau vide, il resservit.

« Tout le monde connaît ma réputation. Je suis un tombeur. C'est tout. J'ai toujours rompu à l'amiable.

— Il y a l'art et la manière. Certains passent leur vie à apprendre cela. Mais tu es bien le seul qui l'ait perdu.

— Mais bien sûr. Odd est un monstre. L'homme aux pieds malodorants ! Odd Della Robbia le misogyne, le sexiste… l'homme qui n'aimait pas les femmes ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Sa voix enflait. Elle était pleine d'un majestueux chagrin. C'était la complainte des Jobs face à l'injustice. Le lai des lésés.

— Ce qui m'importe, Odd Della Robbia, c'est ce que cela dit de toi. Tu étais déjà un Dom Juan à Kadic. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que des parents furieux n'obtiennent ton exclusion.

— Non ? Odd était incrédule, À ce point ?

— On te l'avait caché. Pour pas mal de raison, dont peu qui avaient à voir avec toi personnellement. J'ai recontacté un certains nombres de tes amies de l'époque.

Odd sentit sa gorge se serrer. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se disait que la suite risquait d'être pénible. Pour faire face, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Il remplit à nouveau les deux verres. Il ne voulait pas perdre Jim dans les vapeurs de l'alcool, mais il sentait qu'il lui fallait aller au bout de cette visite.

— Elles étaient toutes sous ton charme. Déjà à l'époque. Oh, elles savaient à quoi s'en tenir. Mais tu étais comme une force de la nature, inarrêtable. Et puis… tout a changé.

— Je suis toujours comme ça. Tout le monde sait que je suis un séducteur.

— Pas de la même manière.

Odd éclata de rire.

— Je les croise, fait connaissance, apprends à les connaître, puis le charme s'efface et il faut se séparer.

— Tu as volontairement brisé des cœurs. Tu as été cruel. Ce n'était pas le cas avant.

— Avant ? Avant quoi ? Ulrich ? Vous pensez que je fais une espèce de dépression, que je culpabilise à propos de la mort d'Ulrich ?

Ils burent tout deux, avant de se resservir. La bouteille était finie.

— Anaïs Friquet. Avant Anaïs Friquet. C'est à partir d'elle, ou après elle que tu as changé. Enfin, je pense.

— Donc vous ne savez pas tout.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche.

L'alcool commençait à faire effet. Odd s'en était toujours tenu à l'écart durant ses longues années de cocktails et de réceptions. C'était trop dangereux, mauvais pour les affaires. Il n'avait pas pris beaucoup de poids depuis le collège, ce qui le rendait plus prompt à être pris que Jim. Pour la première fois, il se sentait d'humeur à en parler. Non, il n'y avait rien à dire. Il devait se reprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a détruit ainsi, Odd ?

— Je trouve que j'ai plutôt réussi.

— Une longue suite de fêtes sans plaisir, et au bout du compte tu en viens à peloter des starlettes en public pour protéger… Quoi ? ta réputation ? ton honneur… ? Tes amis sont partis, et tu as jeté tes amantes. Personne ne partage ta vie. Je suis sûr que tu es plus heureux que le gamin blagueur que j'ai connu.

— Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre. Ma vie me convient. Hé, Gloire et fortune… Que demande le peuple ?

— C'est sûr. C'est sûr… D'ailleurs, c'est tellement plaisant que tu préfères perdre du temps en te saoulant avec ton passé plutôt que de préparer la fête. Non que je me plaigne. C'est une fort bonne bouteille.

— Vous savez… La porte n'est pas loin. Vous la connaissez, je crois, répondit Odd sarcastiquement.

— À mon âge, on profite de tout ce que l'on peut. La chère est bonne ici, je pense.

— Elle ne vaut pas un bon couscous-boulette kadicien.

— J'en ai un peu assez de l'acné et des aigreurs. Petite dépression passagère…

— Qui vaut le coup de rentrer plus tard la queue entre les jambes, la tête lancinante sous les coups de butoir de la rage de gloire ?

— Icare s'est bien amusé.

— Pour le plus grand malheur de son paternel…

— Je suis touché de voir que tu tiens à moi.

Cette fois, c'était Jim qui était sarcastique à souhait.

« Très distrayant. Vraiment. Dans le style joute adolescente. Mais vos élèves ont trop déteint sur vous. Le berger est devenu un mouton. Franchement, j'ai mieux à faire. Par exemple avec cette charmante jeune fille que vous avez mentionnée. »

Sans répondre, Jim leva son verre. Il le but. Il savoura chaque traînée de feu, chaque résidu de goût passant le barrage de son palais atonique. Cette discussion ne menait à rien. Avait-il eu tort de venir ? Quand bien même, aurait-il pu ne pas venir ? Son esprit somnolait à mesure que l'alcool engourdissait ses sens.

Le soleil de l'après-midi les baignait de sa clarté derrière les vitres blindées. De l'extérieur ne venait plus que ce résidu de nature, l'ombre d'une sieste dans la bruyère, bercé par la complainte du vent dans les feuillus. Ici, en ce lieu de richesse, ne restait plus que la mollesse des corps et l'aboulie, une fatigue immense dont le fardeau ne pouvait, non même pour un instant, être déposé. Au sein de cette chaude matrice, alors que le feu assoupissait l'intérieur des corps et que la lumière paralysait l'extérieur, tout les soucis se pressaient. Ils s'empilaient et pesaient ne laissant qu'une fuite languissante pour seule échappatoire.

« Tu es dans l'antre de la bête, Jim, soumis à ses règles. » pensa-t-il. Évidemment cela était aussi vrai pour son interlocuteur, à ceci près que celui-là n'avait pas à convaincre, et qu'il jouait à domicile.

« Oh ! Inutile de se gêner pour moi. Je peux tout à fait me contenter de savourer ces liqueurs. Elles sont vraiment excellentes.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser les clés de la cave.

— Quoi ? Il y aurait un chien dissimulé derrière les cloisons ?

— Une chienne plutôt, au vu de vos insinuations.

— Comme j'affirme le contraire…

— C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais j'ai à faire et on n'avance pas là.

— Crois-tu ? Je savoure tes alcools, devient nostalgique et nous parlons d'amour… Que demande le peuple ?

— La paix ! Et pas que vous veniez remué un passé obscur et bien mort. Il y a déjà bien assez de charognard dans mon entourage.

— C'est ton passé qui t'a mené à semer autant de malheur.

— C'est cela oui, c'est cela…

— Tu veux que j'en discute avec ta charmante couverture du moment ?

— Sérieusement ? Vous êtes obsédé Jim…

— J'ai une compétence certaine pour faire parler les jeunes.

— Pas souvenir que ça a marché sur moi et mes amis…

— J'ai eu trente ans pour m'améliorer.

— Et moi, tout autant pour perfectionner mon sublime jeu d'acteur. »

Cet échange un peu vif avait prélevé son tribut sur leur langues. D'un commun accord, ils se resservirent et burent afin de soulager leur gosiers à sec. Comme l'atmosphère dans la pièce se faisait pesante, un deuxième verre suivi bien vite. Chacun s'absorba alors dans la contemplation du cristal de bohème finement taillé.

« Odd, Odd… Tout ces mensonges, ces aventures jetées en pâture à la presse… Ils finiront par savoir. Ils savent sans doute déjà. Si j'ai pu découvrir le pot aux roses…

— Sauf que vous affabulez… Franchement, venir me voir avec une histoire aussi tordue. Ça ne pourrait même pas servir de scénario de série B. Dommage que le genre soit mort d'ailleurs. Vous y auriez fait merveille.

— Je préfère ne pas en parler.

— Non ? Vous avez fait de la télé ? C'est du bluff… »

Jim lui rendit un regard fermé accompagné d'un grand sourire.

« L'espèce de… pensa Odd, il m'a eu là. »

« Pour l'instant ton truc marche parce qu'ils pensent tous que tu leur rapporte plus en multipliant les écarts. Mais il suffit qu'il y en ait un qui décide de briser cet accord tacite. Se sera la curée. Ils iront remuer toute ta vie sous le pire des angles. Tout ce passé que tu désire tuer.

— Mon passé… tout le monde l'a déjà amplement retourné, et plutôt trois fois qu'une. Sinon, j'aurais rejoint Jérémie. Ne serait-ce que par suspicion de collusion.

— Personne n'a eu besoin d'en faire autant pour l'instant. Et puis… tu as bien camouflé tes traces. Il est assez difficile de faire le lien entre toi et Kadic tellement tu as noyé l'information. Pour un peu on y verrait la patte de…

— C'est bon, ça va. »

Odd bouillonnait de rage. L'alcool sans doute. Le fait que ce tissu de mensonge s'approchait un peu trop de douloureuses vérités. Il se leva, se servit un verre et se rendit à la fenêtre. Il y resta un moment, contemplant Paris étalé sous ses pieds. Un long moment de silence s'étira.

« Vous voulez quoi ? Une vérité ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Quoi ?

Il avait hurlé ce dernier mot. Il broya le verre dans sa main. Des fragments de verre retombèrent sur le sol, tandis que quelques échardes rentraient dans sa peau. Dans son état, il ne les sentit même pas.

Il se mit à tourbillonner dans la pièce en proie à une peu commune agitation.

« Pour qui vous vous prenez, hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous croyez savoir ? Je leur ai fait mal ? Je suis mauvais ? Qu'est-ce que vous connaissez, vous, au bien, à la justice, au mal ? Vous n'êtes jamais qu'un pauvre fonctionnaire chargé d'appliquer des règles qu'il ne choisit même pas ! Combien de gamin vous avez marqués, brisés ou détruit, même sans le savoir ? Vous vous croyez un chevalier blanc ? Idiot. Abandonnez ces idées stupides. Vous n'avez rien à m'apprendre, aucun sermon à me faire.

«Qu'avez-vous jamais fait ? Éduquer ? Quand on voit la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui… Quand on voit le peu de respect que vous portaient vos élèves… Quand on voit ce à quoi vous en êtes réduit ? Franchement… Je n'ai rien à apprendre ou entendre de vous. Aucune leçon, aucune réprimande, aucun prône…

« Retournez dans votre misérable lycée et défaite-vous de l'idée que vous puissiez quoi que ce soit. Moi j'en ai fini avec vous.

— La bouteille est encore au tier pleine.

— Emmenez-là… Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse… »

Odd se rassit. Il se resservit une rasade.

— Della Robbia…

— Quoi ? Le français, vous ne connaissez plus ? Dehors !

— Mes pathétiques dons d'éducateurs n'expliquent rien.

— Non. Mais il n'y a rien d'autre.

— Anaïs…

— M'a ouvert les yeux. Puis Ulrich m'a ébloui. Il n'y a rien à attendre. Des femmes encore moins. Dès que les temps changent, tout se casse et disparaît. Le rideau se léve et les bandits s'en vont.

«Anaïs ? Elle n'a fait que me révéler la vérité. Un moment de chance, je l'ai surprise avec certaines de ses amies. J'ai compris alors à quel point c'était vain. Bah, elle m'a donné une bonne leçon, se consacrer à soi, entièrement, complètement. Sans elle je n'aurais pas si bien réussi.

— J'ai des doutes sur certains aspects de ta réussite. Mensonge, manipulation, tromperie…

— Vous vous croyez au-dessus de ça ? Voyez comment vous êtes venu à moi…

— Pas faux ça. Tu es donc si heureux que d'en parler te met en rogne ? »

Odd ne répondit pas. En lieu et place, il se resservit un verre et invita Jim à faire de même. Autant vider la bouteille au stade où ils en étaient.

« Tu pourrais faire tellement mieux… te sentir tellement mieux…

— Oh non ! Vous n'allez pas me débiter les mensonges habituels du cinéma ? Je les connais par cœur, c'est bon. »

Sur cette parole, ils finirent la bouteille. Vu que l'après-midi avait été si bien entamé, ils choisirent d'ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille. Un cognac. Ils se sentaient épuisé. Saoulés de vin et de soleil, l'esprit vidé par le ressentiment et le conflit.

— J'aurais essayé. Alors buvons veux-tu, Odd ? Ce jour entre tous.

Ils se tournèrent vers le mur où était épinglé les journaux et levèrent leurs verres. Ils trinquèrent en silence pour s'endeuiller.

Engoncés dans leur moelleux fauteuils, ils se laissèrent aller au plaisir de la langueur. De la langueur vint la nostalgie des jours plus simples. Enfin, regrets et remords vinrent bercer la fin de cette ultime bouteille. Quand tout fut consommé, les derniers mots s'échangèrent.

« Odd, repense à notre discussion. Tout n'est pas fini.

— Monsieur Jim, vous n'auriez pas du venir.

— Sans doute. En attendant, voilà mon numéro. Au cas où la presse apprendrait tout…

Odd lui rendit un regard blanc.

« Depuis quand votre numéro n'est pas français ? Enfin, j'enverrais un petit chèque à Kadic. Pour votre piaule. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive malheur…

— Fais attention Odd, je te survivrais à ce rythme.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Jim redescendit vers la terre, puis sous terre dans le métro. Il passa les portiques de sécurité de son établissement puis entama une inspection surprise des dortoirs. En espérant que personne ne remarquerait son haleine et sa démarche chaloupée.

Odd se remit à l'organisation de sa petite sauterie.

Dix jours plus tard, alors qu'il cuvait une soirée fort réussie, et d'un ennui absolu, il repensa à sa rencontre avec le passé. Il ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis bien longtemps. Il s'était senti moins vide après cet après-midi. Il se leva péniblement et traversa son appartement jusqu'au téléphone. La carte de Jim se trouvait dans le tiroir situé en dessous. Il la sortit et composa le numéro.

La sonnerie retentit une voix féminine répondit.

Un mois plus tard, Jim ouvrit le journal du matin en prenant son petit déjeuner. Deux photos s'étalaient en première page. À gauche, on voyait un homme en costume de disco blanc. Un homme que tout le monde connaissait et reconnaissait à sa mèche violette. À droite, une femme tout de noir vêtue, l'air sévère. Un insondable chagrin perçait dans ses yeux, la conviction que toute joie était partie, que tout n'était que vaniteuse poussière. Elle aussi était connue, quoiqu'un peu moins. L'article titrait : « Mariage : La superstar du cinéma et la prêtresse de l'humanitaire ». Le journaliste commençait par rappeler la longue liste de film, succès et récompenses du Titan avant le passer sur la carrière de Yumi Ishiyama. Des pays sauvés de la fin, une énergie sans fin dédiée à aider l'Afrique et à combattre la pauvreté. Les soupçons de relation avec le Renard du Sahel était vaguement mentionné.

Jim n'eût pas le temps d'en lire plus. Un chahut couvait dans le self. Il se leva et revint à ses affaires. La vie reprenait.

* * *

 _Le vierge, le vivace et le bel aujourd'hui_

 _Va-t-il nous déchirer avec un coup d'aile ivre_

 _Ce lac dur oublié que hante sous le givre_

 _Le transparent glacier des vols qui n'ont pas fui !_

 _Stéphane Mallarmé, sonnet dit « Le vierge, le vivace et le bel aujourd'hui»_


End file.
